


Who's the boss

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius walks in on Malcolm and Jamie after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the boss

Julius was strolling through the dark hallways. He’d been working late and still had some work to get done but he desperately needed a walk to wake up a bit and recharge his brain. He rather expected Malcolm to be around the office late so he had headed towards Malcolm’s office. A good round of banter would be bracing, he thought to himself with a smile. Malcolm, he was sure, had no idea that Julius enjoyed being the whipping boy to Malcolm’s bluster. The man would probably turn into some cavity-producing sweet fellow if he knew about Julius’ crush on him. Which Julius did NOT want him to do. 

As he approached the Director of Communication’s office, Julius was not surprised to see the light on and the door ajar. Humming softly to himself, his steps took him right to the door before the sounds coming from the office made him narrow his eyes. With one finger, he edged the door open wider to see Jamie sitting on Malcolm’s desk, legs spread wide open. The next thing that he registered was Malcolm’s hand wrapped around Jamie’s incredibly erect prick. His eyes went wide at the sight. 

Neither of the two men took any notice of Julius who continued to stand there and watch. To his surprise, it was Jamie who was in control. Julius had always thought that it would be Malcolm who would have been the one in charge. Julius imagined that Malcolm would have been the one calling the shots. The thought of Malcolm doing what Julius wanted appealed to him. More than he would have thought, judging by the stirring in his groin. 

Jamie’s hand was gripping Malcolm’s short hair, forcing him lower towards Jamie’s stiff member. Holding his breath, Julius watched intently as Malcolm started to eagerly lick the tip of Jamie’s cock. In Julius’ head, it was his own cock that Malcolm was lapping at with that wet tongue of his. He let his hand move towards his own crotch, fingers stroking the growing length of his own prick through his trousers. 

Jamie was talking softly to Malcolm but Julius, breath held, could hear him. ‘C’mon, Malc, suck me off harder.’ Jamie’s hand was alternating between stroking Malcolm’s head to urging him to go further down the length of his cock. ‘You know what you get if you do it right.’ Julius couldn’t hear Malcolm’s response but he could see the Scotsman bobbing more eagerly up and down Jamie’s member. 

Watching from the door, Julius was matching Malcolm’s movements with his own massaging motion. It took all of Julius’ self-control to not unzip his trousers and start to pump himself off. With his eyes strictly on Malcolm, Julius missed the turning of Jamie’s head in his direction at first. It was only when Jamie’s voice got a little louder that made Julius look at him.

‘Deeper, Malc. Make me fucking cum.’ Jamie told his lover but was looking at Julius instead. Julius, frozen in panic with his breath held and his hand obviously on his own bulging crotch. Jamie crooked his finger at Julius and gestured for him to come into the office but silently. Nodding, Julius stepped inside and closed the door tight behind him. Malcolm was still oblivious, too engrossed in sucking off his lover’s cock. Jamie was playing both men now. Flicking a look at Julius to keep him silent, he guided Malcolm to look up at him. ‘You’re not sucking me off good enough, Malc.’

‘I’ll take you all the way, Jamie. I want you shooting in my throat.’ Malcolm was begging his lover. 

‘Fucking do it, Malc. Don’t just talk about it.’

Malcolm nodded and returned to sucking Jamie off, his efforts now up to Jamie’s standards. Leaning back, Jamie began to unbutton his shirt as Julius watched. Spreading the shirt open, Jamie began to tease one of his nipples. With a gesture from Jamie, Julius was rubbing his prick up and down through his trousers. Another gesture from Jamie and Julius was unzipping his trousers. Malcolm still had no idea that Julius was in the office with them. 

Slipping his cock out of his trousers, Julius was slowly stroking the length of his hard muscle up and down between his fingers as Jamie watched him. He was getting more aroused the longer he watched Malcolm sucking Jamie off. Running his fingertip over the blood-engorged tip of his cock, so hard now that his foreskin was entirely withdrawn, the pre-cum glistened wetly. 

Jamie was groaning now, his own arousal heightened by Malcolm sucking him off and watching Julius follow his directions to masturbate for his viewing pleasure. ‘That’s right, Malc. Suck harder. I’m close now.’ Malcolm was moaning himself, his mouth humming around Jamie’s cock. ‘Oh, yeah, close, very close.’ Jamie muttered, his eyes fixed on Julius. With his free hand, Jamie gestured for Julius to pump himself harder. Jamie was soon shooting, the pumping jism eagerly swallowed by Malcolm, who wasn’t going to miss a drop. 

Looking up finally, Malcolm was standing up straight in anticipation of Jamie releasing Malcolm’s straining cock from it’s fabric cage. Instead, Jamie was still holding onto his head and then turning Malcolm’s head to make him look at Julius. ‘His turn now. Suck Julius off.’ Malcolm’s eyes went wide before they narrowed at Julius. When Julius was about to say something Jamie cut in. ‘Not one fucking word Julius. Not until I say you can speak. Malcolm, on your fucking knees and give Julius a blow job while I watch. And no fucking touching your cock.’

Malcolm, obedient, was dropping to his knees in front of Julius, taking hold of the Englishman’s hard cock and licking the tip. Julius gasped once Malcolm plunged down the length of his cock, swallowing him almost the whole way to the base of his cock. A quick look at Jamie and Julius watched for a moment as Jamie was slowly undressing himself. While Malcolm continued to suck him off, Julius was stripping his own shirt off. Jamie, naked, came over and was helping Julius get his trousers off without disrupting Malcolm’s eager sucking. 

With Jamie’s order for silence still in place, Julius was able only to groan as Malcolm expertly took him over the edge. He felt his cock twitch with each pulsing jet of cum into Malcolm’s mouth. Jamie grinned, sliding his hand down Julius’ stomach to the base of his cock to hold him tight in his grip. ‘Suck him dry, Malc.’ Jamie urged his fellow Scot.   
Panting, Malcolm finally sat back and licked his lips. Still fully clothed and his cock aching from inattention. He watched, silent, as the two naked men stood in front of him. Jamie was slowly stroking Julius’s cock. ‘Good man, Malcolm. Two cocks in a row. DId you enjoy sucking Julius off?’ Malcolm nodded in response. His hands were fists pressing against his thighs to stop himself ripping his cock out to jerk himself off. ‘You put on a good show for me, Malc. Now it’s your turn but I think we’ll change things up a bit this time. We’ve got Julius to play with as well. What do you say, Julius? You willing to play with us?’ Jamie gestured to him, allowing him to speak.

‘Yes,’ Julius breathed. ‘Please.’

‘Such a polite Englishman!’ Jamie teased Julius. ‘Strip Malcolm while I watch.’ Jamie strode over to Malcolm’s desk chair and sat down, watching and slowly teasing his own cock back to a full erection. Julius gestured to Malcolm to get him to stand up and began to loosen Malcolm’s tie, easing it off. Next, he unbuttoned Malcolm’s shirt and slipped it off with his jacket in one move. With his fingers, Julius unbuckled Malcolm’s belt and then unbuttoned his trousers. Sliding the zip down, he gripped the sides of his trousers and had them down and off the Scot. With only his boxers on, the straining erection was tenting the underpants. Julius had to pull the waistband outwards to get it down past Malcolm’s trembling cock. So engorged with pumping blood, the tip of his cock was almost purple. Julius licked his lips as he knelt down to help Malcolm step out of his boxers. The temptation to lock his lips around the thick, hot prick was almost too much for Julius but Jamie’s next order stopped him. 

‘Julius, come over here.’ Jamie gestured to him and Julius approached the desk. ‘Turn around and lean over the desk. Spread your ass cheeks for me.’ Pleased at the sight, Jamie licked his finger and teased Julius with the wet digit for a moment while Malcolm watched. ‘Malcolm, slip on a condom. You’re going to fuck Julius until you cum.’

‘Rather fuck you.’ Malcolm groaned at his lover but obeyed him. The desk drawer was opened and a condom was soon rolled down over Malcolm’s stiff cock. Right in front of Jamie, Malcolm was easing his cock inside Julius. For Julius, this was a fantasy he’d long had about Malcolm which was having the blustering Scot shoving his cock into his ass. 

After a few minutes of just watching, Jamie stood up and was running his hand over Malcolm’s ass with an occasional urging to make Malcolm fuck Julius harder. ‘You like that, Julius?’ 

‘Oh, yes. Lord above, yes.’ Julius was moaning with pleasure. 

‘Malcolm’s a good fuck.’ Jamie said, landing a few hard smacks on Malcolm’s ass, teasing his lover. ‘Like’s to fuck a lot too. Don’t you, Malc?’

‘Fuck you,’ Malcolm grunted as he held tight to Julius’ waist as he banged hard into the Englishman’s ass. Jamie laughed and went back to stroking his lover’s ass with the occasional teasing finger against his hole. Jamie knew when Malcolm was about to cum, familiar with the way Malcolm’s breathing changed pace when he neared his orgasm. ‘Take Julius hard, Malcolm.’ Jamie urged him on and was pleased by how hard Malcolm thrust into Julius to make the desk move slightly. Bent over Julius, Malcolm gripped Julius by the shoulders as he finally shot his load with a strangled groan. ‘Now that’s a good hard fucking.’ Jamie said, still stroking Malcolm as his lover fought to catch his breath. Julius was recovering himself, ready to cum soon again as well. He moaned when Malcolm slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty. His next surprise however was the feeling of Jamie’s hands on his ass, stroking him and then his finger teasing his hole. 

‘Jamie?’ Julius craned his neck to look back at Jamie grinning. The Scot already had a condom on his cock and was positioning himself behind Julius before it was his turn to fuck Julius in the ass. Malcolm, at Jamie’s direction, stood beside Julius and was giving Julius a hand job while Jamie picked up the pace of his driving thrusts. The hard thrusts of Jamie’s cock inside him, so soon after Malcolm’s fucking of him, meant that Julius was cumming quickly. Malcolm caught the load that pulsed out of Julius’ prick in his palm, stopping it landing on the floor. Jamie didn’t stop fucking the Englishman until he came himself. 

Pulling free of Julius’ ass, Jamie stripped off the used condom and threw it in the wastebasket. A quick slap on his ass left Julius quivering slightly. Jamie was already gathering up his clothes, getting himself dressed. Malcolm, glaring at Julius, was doing the same but was tossing Julius his clothes as well. 

‘Don’t know about you two, but that was quite enjoyable.’ Jamie smiled. ‘Are you going to get all grumpy now, Malc? Unhappy that I let Julius play with us.’

‘Yeah, I am fucking unhappy.’ Malcolm snapped, turning on Julius. ‘Why the fuck are you even here this late?’

‘It wasn’t certainly with the intent of walking in on you two.’ Julius said evenly, straightening his shirt as he tucked the tail into his trousers. ‘I must admit though.’

‘I hate to fucking think.’ Malcolm said with a sarcastic tone.

‘I’d not mind doing that again.’

‘Next time?’ Malcolm went red in the face.

Jamie looked intrigued. ‘That has potential. Next time though, it won’t be here in the office. I’ll let you know the when and the where, Julius. Malcolm, come on. You can ride home with me in the cab for a change.’

‘Hold on a sec,’ Malcolm tried to continue but Jamie took hold of his tie, pulling him close.

‘You forgetting something, Malc?’ Jamie spoke softly.

‘Jamie, you can’t be serious.’

‘I am. Problem?’ Jamie looked meaningfully at Malcolm. For his part, Malcolm paused a moment in thought before nodding. ‘Good. Now, go get us a cab, Malc. Good night, Julius.’

Julius, alone again, made his way back to his own office. He looked down at his work, shrugged and then turned the lights off to go home himself. He needed a long hot soak in the tub and perhaps more masturbation was in order. Yes, definitely another round of masturbation, when he felt himself stir again in his trousers.


End file.
